cid on ship
by treasure of stories
Summary: guys this is my first fanfiction , i hope u all like it and one more request - please dont mind if u didnt like something or if u find anything like that or this should not happen please read n review...n guys there is also a little romance in this story apart from suspense and humour.
1. Chapter 1

Hey gyus this is my first story on ff , I hope u all like it

7;30 pm forensic lab

Salunke & tarika were discussing something . suddenly acp pradyuman enters in lab with complete cid team.

Acp-kya baat chal rahi h salunke

Suddenly tarika replies nothing sir

Daya-kuch to baat kr rahe the aap dono kya baat kar rahe the hame b batado

Tarika- kuch bhi baat nhi kar rahe the sir

Salunke(stammering a bit)- haan boss tarika is right koi baat nhi hai

Abhi- to aapko itne paseene kyun aa rahe h salunke saab

Salunke-mujhe p….paseene ka…. Kahin b to nahi aur waise bhi hum chahe job hi baat kar rahe h use tumhe kya

Daya- to isme itna bhadakne wali kya baat hai

Abhi- aa…tarika ji aap hi bata dijiye na kya baat kar rahi thi

Tarika- kaha na abhijeet kuch bhi nahi

( and then salunkhe laugh then suddenly acp phone rings)

Acp- kya …. Kaha … theek hai hm log abhi aate hai

( and they all leave for murder spot)

Tarika-salunke sir acchha hua un logo ko kuch pata nhi chala ki hum log picnic jaane ki baat kar rahe the par sir hum sabko kaise ye bataenge aur acp sir ka approval kaise lenge

Salunke- uska bhi idea hai mere paas

Tarika(excited)-really sir ? jaldi bataiye na please

(salunke tells her the plan in her ear and she becomes very excited)

MURDER SPOT

Abhi- yahan ye laash pehle kisne dekhi

Man-sahab maine aur maine hi aapko phone kia tha

Abhi- ok naam kya hai tumhara

Man- sir mera naam gaurav hai

Abhi- ok gaurav ye batao k tumne yahan pehle is aadmi ko yahan dekha hai

Gaurav- nahi sir maine ise yahan pehle kabhi nhi dekha

Rajat- ye tum kaise keh sakte ho

Gaurav- sir mai 10 saalo se yahan reh raha hu

Abhi-rajat tum yaha sab logo ke phone no. aur address le lo

Rajat- ok sir

Abhi- jab tak is laash ke khooni ka pata nahi chal jaata tab tak tum me se koi ye sheher chod ke koi nahi jayega

FORENSIC LAB(cid team enters)

Acp-kya pata chala is laash k bare me salunkhe

Salunkhe-laash ko aaye hue 30 manute bhi nhi hue aur tum aate hi laash ke bare me poochne lagte ho

Abhi- to aur kya kare aap se nahi poochenge to aur kis se poochenge

Salunke-kya boss tarika se ladai ho gayi h kya jo mujhpe chilla rahe ho

Abhi-m…meri kyu ladai hoti mai kyu kisise ladne laga jab log hame kuch batate hi nahi tomujhe kisise poochne ki kya zarurat padi…..huh

Salunke-is aadmi ka khoon kisi aise aadmi ne kiya h jo khoon karne mai perfect h .

(then everyone is going from lab but salunke stops freddy n say that he waana talk to him . everyone start thinking what wants to tell freddy)

(Here salunke tells everything about picnic to freddy and he say that he is ready)

& here tarika message kaja & vivek about picnicand they both becomes excited & ready.

Here vivek n kajal spread this plan of picnic among everyone apart from acp , abhijeet , and daya. And here everyone thinks how to ready their 3 senior officers for picnic

Vivek-I have a plan

Shreya(excited)-wo kya hai

Vivek- hum logo ko pehle daya sir aur abhi sir ko manana padega aur agar wo maangaye to unke liye acp sir ko manana zyada mushkil kaam nahi hai

Vineet-par hm un dono ko kaise manayenge

Sachin- theek hai to mai bhi tumhare saath ho

Vivek – ok sir ab aisa karte hai k mai daya sir ke paas jaata hu aur kaajal abhi sir ke paas

(vivek comes to daya n kajal to abhijeet on other hand n they both say that they wants to talk to them)

Daya- haa bolo kya baat hai

Kajal n vivek say that

Kajal- abhijeet sir mujhe aapse akele me baat karni hai

Vivek – aur daya sir mujhe aapse

(n they both tell them everything about picnic n they both were almost shocked n they both say to them what are they talking

Abhi to kajal- tum paagal to nhi ho gayi ho

Kajal- no sir sab ye hi chahte hai aur jab tak aap dono haan nahi bolenge tab taka cp sir ke haan bolne ka sawal hi nahi uthta aur sir isiliye mai aapko aur vivek daya sir ko manane gaya hai

Abhi- theek hai lekin agar daya ne haan kaha hoga to

Kajal- par sir…..

Abhi- what sir

Here daya alsobehaved same like abhijeet now duo meet each otherto discuss abut this only

Abhi- yaar in sab ne badi mushkilme daal diya ab kya kare. Haan kara ya na kare kyunki yaha case chal raha hai jo ab tak solve bhi nahi hua aur acp sir bade gusse me hain

Daya-haan dost khe toh tm bilkul thik rahe ho kya kare kya na kare main toh soch raha raha tha ki mana kar de par phir maine socha ki itne dino baad toh hmse kuch umeed ki h aur agar hm mana karde te h toh ye sab mayus ho jayenge

Abhijeet- haan yaar khe toh tm thik rahe ho soch toh main bhi yehi raha tha par phir tmhari baat sunke mjhe bhi yehi lagta h

Acp enters in beareau n asked to duo aisi kya baat kar rahe the tm dono jo mere aate hi chup ho gaye

Duo- nothing sir

Acp- t um dono kuch baat to zaroor kar rahe the , batao kya baat hai

Duo- sir kaha na kuch bhi nahi

Acp- tum dono aise nahi bataoge to , mujhe 15 min me dono mujhe mere cabin me milo

Duo – phas gaye yaar , dekha tm sab ne hume phasa diya

Team- team- sir please mana lijiye na acp sir ko vo aap dono ki baat to man jayenge

Duo- dekhte hai

( they both enters in acp cabin)

Acp- ab batao kya batao hai

Duo- kuch bhi nahi sir

Acp- jhoot mat bolo , mujhe maalum hai k puri cid team kuch to khichdi paka rahi hai isliye ab mujhe sab kuch bata do

(now duo tells him everything )

Acp- acchha , magar tum log jaante ho ki ye case abhi tak solve nahi hua hai ….

Abhi- to sir case solve hone ke baad chalet hai

Acp-dekhte hai

(duo comes out and everyone ask them what happened then duo says-dekho unhone kaha h case solve hone kebaad dekhenge

Here in acp's cabin his mabile rings and his khabri tells him something strange

Acp comes out of his cabinand he ask vivek to call salunke and tarika from lab

Acp- kal subah sab log 6;30 baje apna luggage leke beareau me report karenge

Daya- par sir vo kyu

Acp- holiday pe jaana hai tum logo ko ya nahi

Everyone gets excited and shocked too

Acp- waise ye picnic ka plan tha kiska

Everyone points finger towards vivej and kajal but kajal and vivek points their finger towards salunke and tarika and salunke also points his finger at tarika

Acp and duo were shocked to know that tarika is the mastermind

Tarika(stammering)- no sir ye ..ye sab …jhooth .bo..bol rahe hai , ye mera nahi …ye ..ye . ….yeto ab..abhijeet ka plan tha

Abhi looks at tarika in a shocking way but tarika shows him her angry eyes so he says yes that it was his plan

Tarika(herself)-gud boy abhi

Acp-oh..to ye tumhara plan tha aur mujhse keh rahe the k ye sab in sabka plan hai

Abhi- sorry sir

Now daya ask all of them where they would like to go

Kajal- genewa

Tarika- no sir zuric

Vivek – nahi sir hum log Canada jayenge

Poorvi- no sir Switzerland

Acp- aur kisi ko kuch batana ho to batao ….. kyu daya abhijit tum dono kyu chup khade ho

Abhi- sir aap jahan leke jaana chahe wahin pe

Acp- theek hai to na hum zuric jayenge na genewa hum sab Malaysia jayenge vo b ship se to tum sab ko jitni masti karni hai tab kar lena kyunki safar lamba hai

Everyone gets excited

Freddy- sir ekbaat kahu

Acp- kaho

Freddy- sir kya mai meri wife ko…..

Acp- oh ho freddy tum bhi na magar nahi kyunki kabhi bhi koi bhi problem aa sakti h , tum samajh hi sakte ho

Freddy – ok sir

Next morning everyone reports at beareau apart from duo

Acp-sab aagaye

Sachin- ha sir bas abhi aur daya sir nahi aaye

Acp- kya …. Kaha reh gaye ye dono , call them and ask where r they

Tarika ( herself )- where is this abhijeet , pata nahi kaha reh gaya abhi tak nahi aaya

Vineet-sir abhijeet sir phone nahi utha rahe hai

Vivek –aur sir daya sir bhi call receive nahi kar rahe hai

Acp- to kaha reh gaye ye dono …. Kabhi kuch batate hi nahi phir bhi tum log phone try karte raho

Right then duo comes laughing and stand outside beareau , everyone comes and see that they were duo laughing and they all start thinking that why duo were laughing

Acp- kaha the tum dono aur itna has kyu rahe ho

Abhi- sir daya se poochiye

Acp- daya se poocho, ye kya bataega mujhe iska to khud hansna band nhi ho raha

Now abhi also starts laughing again

Acp- ab tum bhi dobara hasne lage , baat kya hai aur pehle ye hasna band karo

Daya control himself n say- sir aapko saari baat abhi batayega

Abhi- nahi mujhe kuch nahin pata aapko daya batayega

Acp- rehene do tum dono aur bas karo tum dono ne pehle hi late kardiya ab jaldi yahan se niklo pehle hi sab late ho gaye

Team- ok sir

( now everyone is entering in ship )

Abhi( slowly)-tarika , aap mujhse naaraz h

Tarika- please abhijeet mujhse baat mat karo

Abhi- mai manta hu ki maine galti ki h magar maine aapse sorry bhi to kaha na aur phir apki baat bhi mani thina

Tarika- toh koi ehsan toh nahi kya na

Abhijeet- mat….matlab aap kehna kya chahti h ki main aapki parva ni karta. Haan main manta hu ki maine us din apko dinner k liye invite kyat ha par isme meri kya galtih ki mjhe daya apne sath le gaya toh phir main kya karta

Tarika- atleast 1 call toh karke batana cahiye tha ya tm pew o bhi nahi hua

Abhijeet- sorry wo mere dhiyan nahi raha

Tarika ok whatever

( then all enter in ship n they r ready to move their rooms and suddenly acp said that)

Acp- tm main se koi bhi apne room main akele nahi rehega

Daya(shockly) – matlab sir hm kuch samaj nahi paye

Acp-iska matlab sab apne room share karenge do- do k pair me

Abhi- daya chalo

Daya- ok hum dono apne room me ja rahe hai

Acp- ruko , main sabko sabka pair bataunga

Daya- sir par hum dono ek hi room me rukenge

Acp- mjhe batane doge ya nhi

Daya- yes sir

Acp tells them the pairs;-vivek n freddy ,, sachin n vivek ,, rajat n nikhil,, purvi n shreya,, kajal n tarika and abhijeet n salunke

Abhi(shocked)- kya , sir ye aap kya keh rahe hain

Daya- sir aap kya baat keh rahe h aap jante h ki agar abhi aur saath ruke to patani kyahoga

Abhi- sir mai kisi bhi condition pe inke saath room share nahi karunga aapko agar daya k saath mjhe room dena ho to de dijiye nahi to mai wapas chala jata hu

Acp- theek hai-ek saath ruke to patani kyahoga

Abhi- sir mai kisi bhi condition pe inke saath room share nahi karunga aapko agar daya k saath mjhe room dena ho to de dijiye nahi to mai wapas chala jata hu

Acp- theek hai-theek hai itni akal mjhe bhi hai mujhe bhi salunke aur tumhe ek room de k barbaad nahi hona , jao tumhara aur daya ka ek hi room hai

Abhi- thank you so much sir

(abhi daya in their room )

Abhi- yare k baat kahu

Daya- haan bolo

Abhi- yar hum holiday pe to aa gaye hai lekin mjhe lag raha h ki Acp sir hmari bat acanak se man gaye holiday k liye aur wo bhi malasia aur use bhi badi baat ship se

Daya-soch toh main bhi yehi raha mjhe toh lagta h ki iske piche jaroor koi na koi badi baat h ek kaam karte h ki hm acp sir hi chal k puch lete h

Abhijeet – thik h toh chalet h

(abhi n daya goes to acp)

Acp- are ,,tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho

Abhi- sir hum aapse kuch poochna chahte hai

Acp- mujhse pooch

Daya- sir aap hme achanak se holiday pe kaise le aaye aur wo b ship se

Acp- ok ….. tab jab tum sab kuch jaan hi gaye ho to tumhe batadoon ke yahan aane ka hamara maksad hai

Abhi- wo kya sir

Acp- wo ab tak jitney b khoon hue h un ka khooni is ship pe h aur woe k psyco h isliye khud ko bachane ke liye wo kisi ka b khoon kar sakta hai .

Abhi- ok sir

Daya- par sir hum baki team ko hum kuch nahi batayenge

Abhi- haan sir , faaltu me unhe kyon tension kyun de

Acp- ha tum theek keh re ho

Abhi- par sir aapko pata kaise chala

Acp- yaad h jab tum holiday ki baat kar rahe the tabhi mujhe mere khabri ka phone aaya aur usne mujhe ye sab bataya or is khooni ka naam h CONTRA

Duo(shocking)-CONTRA

/

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

doc

A/N- guys I m sorry I know its too late but I was busy , but read this ch , I know its not upto a mark , still plzzzzz read n review…..

````````````````````````/

Abhijeet- (shocking) CONTRA sir ye toh wohi bahut bada serial killer h na jo ab tak pakda nahi gaya h

Acp- ha abhijeet tm bilkul thik kh rahe ho

Daya – sir is bar wo contra cid k hato nahi bach sakta

Abhijeet- han sir har bar uski kismet ne uska sath diya par is uski kismet cid k hatho me h

Acp- haan tm dono bilkul thik kh rahe ho

IN MORNING ( no one knows where is daya n everyone is trying to find him )

Abhi- sir , sabne har jagah daya ko dhoonda magar wo kahi ni mila aur wo apna phone bhi nhi utharaha

Salunke – abhi , kahi tumhari aur daya ki kisi baat ko leke koi serious ladai to nhi hui

Abhi- nhi dr. saab

Sachin- sir I think, ham eek baar aur dhoondna chaiye

( now everyone is very tensed but suddenly they all hears a voice from back n they all turn to see whose voice it was none other than our darwaza tod personality)

Everyone ( shocking)- daya sir aap

Acp- waise tum ab tak kahan the

Abhi-ha, tujhe pata h hum sab kitna pareshaan ho gaye the

Daya- sir wo main subah jaldi uth gya to maine dekha sab so rahe h , isliye maine kisiko nhi uthaya aur kisi ko bina bataye jim chala gaya tha

Abhijeet- oh shit daya daya mere bhai mere dost kabhi toh jim k bina reh jaya kar

Daya- nahi yar vase bhi itne dino se jim jana hi nahi hua yaha mjhe time mila th chala gaya aur vaise bhi main bahut mota ho raha hu

Everyone first stares at him n then they all laugh out loud

Acp- ok now , all of u back to ur rooms n fresh n up n meet me for breakfast

Everyone agrees

(THEY ALL R TAKING BREAKFAST THEN SUDDENLY)

Manager of ship make an announcement , i. e.

Attention everyone

Aaj raat there is a grand party at our ship n all of u r invited ln its cumpolsary for allof our guest – I mean it's a sort of a welcome party n one more thing - there is a dress code for all , all girls will be wearing sarees n all the boys will be wearing black coats n jeans n the last n the final thing is that dresses will be provided to u all by our side – thankyou everyone

Everyone to acp- sir hum log nhi jayenge , we r not interested

( somehow the manager hears them )

Manager-no sir please don't deny , its my humble request , it would be our great honour to enjoy wid u in the party , please sir …

Daya- nhi – nhi please aap ye haath jodke please hame embarrass mat kijiye, hum … aaaa…hum sab log zarur aayenge…..

Manager- thanku so much sir

(EVENING )

TARIKA- KAJAL , YAR HME SAREE PEHENNI PADEGI

KAJAL- YA , BUT I DON'T WANNA WEAR

POORVI- ME TOO

SHREYA- BUT mujhe koi pareshaani nhi , do u have some problem

(at party, everyone meets but the girls have not came yet)

Daya- ye sari ladkiya kahan reh gayi

Sachin- pata nhi sir

Vivek- sir ye ladkiyan hai…..

Abhi- ladkiyan hai toh

Daya- uska matlab ladkiyan taiyyar hone me time leti hai boss , par yar sach me in ladkiyon ka kuch nhi ho sakta

( abhi n daya slowly move towards acp )

Daya( slowly to acp)-sir hum yaha party me to aa gaye magar us khooni ka kya kare

Abhi- yes sir aur abhi tak to hume ye b nhi pata k wo khooni h kaun

Acp- don't worry , wo khooni bhi is party me zarur aayega , kaise na kaise karke use pakadna hi hai

Abhi- par sir 2 din me ye ship Malaysia pahunch jayegaa, aura b tak hume us khooni ki bhanak tak nhi lagi

Daya – abhi is absolutely right sir

Acp- do din pure hone se pehle hi hame use pakadna hai har haal me bus tum dono apni nazre acchhe se gadaye rakho

Duo- yes sir

Now abhi n daya are talking with each other , then suddenly they see that sachin is quite tensed or confused, so they both move towards him to know the matter behind his confusion

Daya- sachin , mai dekh raha hu ke tum kuch alag behave kar rahe ho aur kafi confused se bhi lag rahe ho , kya reason kya hai tumhare aise behavior ke peeche

Sachin- are nahi sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai

Abhi- hum bilkul theek keh rahe hai sachin , batao kya baat hai

Sachin- nhi sir koi tension wali baat nhi hai …

Daya- ha fir bhi , batao to sahi

Sachin- sir theek hai mai aapko baat bataunga , magar sir aaj nhi fir kabhi

Abhi- you sure

Sachin- damn sure sir , mai aap dono ko pakka bataunga magar aaj nahi sir please

Duo- ok

Now after some time , all girls come in the party and now abhi was stunned to see tarika and he stood still like as if she is the prettiest girl of the world , ,,,,, everybody was standing here n there and abhijeet slowly come towards tarika and

Abhi- tarika , aaj tu….tum … bo ..bahat

Tarika – mai kya abhijeet bolo na

Abhi- wo mai kehna chahta tha ki ,…. Aaj…

Tarika – wo kya abhijeet , ab keh bhi do na

Abhi- wo aaj tum … bo,…..bohat … kh,…..khoobsurat lag rhi ho

Tarika(smiling n blushing)- acchha , such keh rahe ho ya jhooth

Abhi- matlab , mai , mai kya tumse jhooth bolunga

Tarika – no I just meant to say that u are….

(suddenly abhi phone rings n tarika could not complete her sentence n abhi looks at his cell n see that its daya calling)

Abhi(murmuring)- yar,,,,ye daya bhi na hamesha galat te pe call karta hai , huh

Abhi- haan daya bolo

Daya- tarika ki taarif baad me karna abi jald

i bahar aao

Abhi- par kyu

Daya – u r coming or not

Abhi- are ok aa raha hu

(they both meet each other)

Abhi- bolo daya itni jaldi me kyu bulaya

Daya – yar abhi , I think ye contra koi gadbad karne wala hai

Abhi – kyu , kya hua

Daya-arre yar abhi abhi ek aadmi yahan se ek bag leke gaya hai

Abhi( looking inside party hall or we can say tarika )-to use kya

Daya ( turning abhi's neck towards him)-mere dost , ek aadmi bag leke jar aha tha , zara tarika pe se dhyaan hatao aur contra pe dimag lagao

Abhi- aa,,, sorry

Daya- acchha , ab acp sir ko batate hai unhe batana bhi to zaruri hai

Abhi- magar wo to party me hai sab ke beech me , ek kaam karte hai , abhi hum uska peecha karte hai

Daya- theek hai chalo

( then they finally somehow make sure that the man carrying bag is contra only n they start searching for him and at one place they both see that contra is trying to fit or put something on the ship)

Abhi-ye kar kya raha hai wahan pe

Daya- dhalo waha chalke dekhte hai , ye zarur kuch gadbad kar rha hai , ise rokna hoga chalo

Abhi- haan par main idhar se jaake ise gherta hu aur tum udhar se jaao

(Daya n abhi r moving toeards contra but contra notices daya n start running from there secretly but abhijeet observe it n start following him n

Daya- dekhu to isne yahan kya rakha h

Daya gets shocked to see that object

On the other hand

Acp- ye daya aur abhijeet kahan hai

Vineet- pata nhi sir magar maine un dono ko ek saath jaate hue dekha tha aur sir abhi aur daya sir kaafi khush lag rhe the

Acp- ye dono bhi na pata nhi kya karte rehte hai

Tarika(very slowly)-ye abhi aise bina bataye kahaan jaa sakta hai , aane do fir batati hu ise to

aapne kuch kaha kya

Tarika- n…nhi.. to.. m…ma…maine .to kuch… b..bhi nhi kaha

Shreya-oh sorry

Tarika- no its ok

Here daya call abhi n say – hello abhi is contra ne ship pe bomb rakh diya

Abhi(shocked)-kya bomb , to ab kya kare

Daya- or ye bomb bhi remote control bomb hai , use kisi bhi haal me pakdo abhi wo bhi jald se jald

Abhi- u don't worry use mai dekhta hu

They cut the call

Here daya(sweating in tension)-ab mjhe hi kuch karna padega, par kya patanhi abhijeet ko contra mila b hoga ya nhi , uske paas remote hai kahin wo apakde jaane ke darr me bomb blast na kar de… kya karu kya acp sir ko inform karu par abhi itna time nhi h pehle kaise na kaise karke is bomb ko diffuse karna hoga ( he was about to try)

Suddenly abhijeet comes to him n

Abhi- daya , wo bhaag gya ab hume hi kuch karna hoga jald se jald

Daya- hmmmm, main bhi yehi soch raha tha

( here they both are thinking what to do n on the other side the complete cid team is looking for them n here abhi n daya succeeds in difussing the bomb n they both becomes relaxed a bit then suddenly they both hear a voice from behind .)

A/N- guys sorry there r no abhirika scenes but I m going to update 3rd ch in 2-3 days n its quite fun n tragic, but plzzzzz read n review …..


	3. Chapter 3

doc

Acp- tum dono kya kar rahe ho

Abhi- sir wo us contra ne yahan pe ek bomb rakh dia tha , , hum dono ne milke bomb to diffuse kar dia magar wo contra pata nhi kahan jaake chup gaya

Acp- to tum dono ne ye sari baatein mujhe kyun nahi batayi , tum dono ko agar kuch ho jaata to

Daya- sir hum dono ko khud se zyaada apne desh sepyaar hai aur sir rahi baat aapko batane ki to pata nahi itne me to wo contra pata nahi kya kar deta…..

Sachin (interrupting)- sir ye contra kaun hai

Rajat- aur sir aapne is contra ke bare me hume kyun nahi bataya

Vivek- haan sir , hum sab is baat ka jawab jaanna chahte hai

Acp- haan mai jaanta hu ki maine tumhe kuch nahi bataya

Vineet – magar kyun sir

Abhi- kyunki acp sir tum logo ko tension me daal kar tumhara holiday barbaad nahi karna chahte the par ab jab tumhe sab pata chal hi gaya h to baatein karne me waqt zayar mat karo aur isse pehle k contara humare haath se nikal jaye use dhoondo

Acp- abhi bilkul theek keh raha h sab kaam pe lag jao

Daya- sir mai aur abhi idhar se jaate hai kyunki humne use idhar jate hue dekha tha aur baaki tum sab poore ship pe fail jaao

( they all start with their work)

Then suddenly abhijeet comes in front of contra n contra gets shocked n then

Abhi(contra ko tease karte hue)-are ye kya ho gaya , contra baba humare saamne kaise aa gaye , aap to bhaag gaye the na

Contra- ek baat kahu sr. insp. Abhijeet , tum cid wale bahot besharam hote ho na , seedhe muh to tumhe koi baat samajh me hi nahi aati , tum itne tedhe kyun hote ho

Abhi(smiling n moving forward towards him) – huh, kya kare tum daamado ko badi tameez se , izzat se , pyaar se aapko aapki sasural le jaane ka hamara farz hai , isliye hum aapki khaatirdaari me koi kami kaise aane de sakte hai …. Kyun theek kaha na maine

Contra- oh tito theek hai , tumhe to ab mai bataunga

Contra( says to distract abhi so that he can run)-theek hai , mai surrender kar dunga par pehle ye batao ke sr. insp. Abhijeet tum tumhari us tarika se kitna pyaar karte ho

(abhi looks at him with fiery eyes but contra continues)

Contra- waise to tum use bahot pyaar karte honge aakhirkar itni mast aur bindass ladki ko chuna h tumne , huh yaaaaaar ek dum…

Abhi( angrily )-teri to main..

(abhi took out his gun to shoot him but before he could shoot him , contra takes out his gun n shoot abhi 's shoulder )

Abhi( a bit loudly)- aaaahhhhh

Daya come near abhi n

Daya- abhi…tum…tum theek to ho na

Abhi( dull tone)-haan daya , meri fikar mat karo , tum jao aur us contra ko pakdo , wo is taraf gaya hai

Daya – haan abhi tum uski fikar mat karo , use mai dekhta hu , bas tum apna dhyan rakho

(n he go forward to catch contra)

N at a place near swimming pool daya catch him n as usual daya gives him a ''muh se piano'' wala treatment n contra zameen pe gir jaata h n contra confess n suddenly contra starts apolozizing n attack daya's leg with a knife

Daya – aahh

N contra pushes him in the swimming pool

Contra( unaware aboutcid team is standing just behind him )-,tch ….tch …. Huh , daya ab kya karoge , u know what , insaniyat k naate tmhe bachane ka dil kar rha h but kya karoon mjhe khud ko bachana h na isliye tmhari help nhi kr sakta …. Bye bye

( daya did not answer him n was watching him blankly n he also did not do any efforts for catching him as he could see his cid team standing behind) )

Contra was still saying all his bakwas then suddenly

Acp (frombehind )- daya ko dubana itna asaan nhi h contra , kyun daya

Daya – yes sir , bas bahaar aa hi gya

Daya comes out of pool n abhi goes towards contra n ask

Abhi- batao contra tmhe ship pe bomb lagane k liye kisne kaha tha

Contra – wo ….main….main… ye chahta tha ki agar is bimb ko ship me rakh dia to kaafi sarelog mar jaate aur agar cid team bach jaati to cid k naam pe ek bhut bada dhabba lag jaatda , aur logo ka cid pe se trust hat jaata aur hum jaise logo k liye dehshat failana bhut asaan ho jata…

Abhi ( angrily)- huh ….aisato hum log tumhe ye sab soch me bhi nhi karne denge…samjhe tum

Acp- Nikhil shreya is contra ko yahan ki police k hawale kar do

Daya – are abhi tumhare haath me to goli lagi thi na

Tarika ( shocked)- kya ….goli ….kahan,( being normal)aa,,,,,mera matlab kaise

Abhi- are dont worry , bas choke nikli h

Then rajatsays – are daya sir aapke paer se khoon kaise

`` daya – aa , bas wo usne chaaku maar diya tha

Salunke – daya , abhi – tum dono ko kaafikhoon nikal raha h , chalo bandage karlo

Tarika – haan abhijeet , daya,.salunke sir bilkul theek keh rahe h

Daya- nhi tarika kuch der me khud hi theek ho jayega

Abhi – are nhi nhi daya , tarika ji bilkul theek keh rhi h , hume bandage karwa leni chahiye , kahin koi infection na ho jaye , haina tarika ji

Tarika- haan ,.aa.a..a mera matlab k salunke sir keh rhe h aur salunke sir to hamesha theek hi kehte h

Abhi(murmuring)- haan , hamesha kabab me haddi bhi bante h

Tarika- han , kuch kaha tumne

Abhi – nhi nhi main kya kahunga

Tarika smile n then acp says

Acp – vivek , jao mere dono zakhmi shero ko kisi jagah pe le jaake baitha do , in dono ki bandage karwane k liye

Vivek – yes sir

Now they all r sitting in acp 's room

Acp – yar salunke chal in dono ki bandage kar de salunke – haan bos , nikhil zara first aid kit laana

Nik- yes sir

salunke – thanku Nikhil

abhi – sir mjhe koi bandage nhi karwani aap daya ki kar dijiye

acp- kyun abhi tumhe kyu bandage nhi karwani

abhi – aise hi bas mera man nhi h sir aur waise bhi itna bada zakham thodi na h , khud theek ho jayega

(daya smiling in his own n say to himself –mere abhi , ye teri harkate bhi bas mai hi samajh sakta hu , wo to mjhe pata h ki the bandage kyon nhi karwani aur agar karwani h to kisse … hmmmmmm., lagta h mjhe hi kuch karna padega )

Daya (suddenly) aahh , salunke saab aap meri bandage to kar dijiye

Salunke – haan daya bas pehle abhi ki kar doon

Daya(pretending as if he is in so much pain)-aap pehle meri andage kar do na abhijeet ki baad me aur baad me hi kyu abhi ki andage ye tarika kar degi na , kyu tarika kar dogi na

Tarika – haan sir , of corse

Daya- haan to bas ho gyi problem solve

( abhi become so happy after this )

( here daya was in his hottest look as his shirt was removed , daya removed his shirt when after contra pushed him in the pool )

Abhi n daya r now in their black vest

Tarika is bandaging his wound n abhi says

Abhi – tarika ji mai aapse itni baar sorry bol chukka hu par is baar to aap zaroorat se zyada hi naraaz ho gyi h , aisi kya baat h

Tarika – bandage karwane me itne drama kyu kr rhe the waise tum , batane ke zehma karenge

Abhi – a…aa bas … aise hi . itni chot thodi na h

Tarika – acchha , waise what u think of yourself , haan batao tum samajhte kya ho apne aap ko

Tarika – acchha ab chup aur chup- chap apni shirt utaro

Abhi –haiinnnnnnnn , ye aap kya keh rhi ho

Tarika- abhijeet stop this drama

Abhijeet (naughty)- aa theek h waise tum karna kya chahti ho meri shirt utarvaake

Tarika ( pretending to smile n sarcastically)- well mr . abhijeet , bhagwan ne mjhe dimag dia h to mai aapko bata deti hu k aap apne ghutno ko kasht to denge nhi , right na …..huh….well bandage mujhe to shirt k upar karni aati nhi agar koi agar aisi koi aur tumhari nazar me ho to tum dhoondh sakte ho … I don't have any problem ….. n yes rahi baat tumhare saath kuch karni ki to sorry , I m not interested n yes tum itni lucky bhi nhi ho ….. huh.

Abhi- (shocked)- kya matlab ….. ye tum kaisi baatein kr rhi ho , t..tumhara dimag to theek h na ?

Tarika- acchha mai aisi baatein karu to , tum kehte ho (pretending to talk like him )- ye tm kaisi baat kr rhi ho , tumhara dimag to theek h na , aur agar aisi baatein tm khud karo toh tum kehte ho – mai to mazak kr rha tha …huh (making faces)

Abhi are yar mera wo matlab nhi tha

Tarika- plzz just shut up now , mera paas itna faaltu time nhi h ki mai poora din baithke tumhare bandage karti rhu.

Abhi- are yaar ye tum kya khe jaa rhe ho bar baar , itna gussa kyun

Tarika(frustrated)- oh plz abhijeet , thodi der k liye chup rho ,samjhe

Abhi shut his mouth wid a puppy face n here abhi daya convo. Starts ( ishaaro mein in mute language )

Daya( ishaaro me)- kya hua

Abhi- are yar ye tarika bahut gusse me hai

Daya- ab tak nhi maani kya ye

Abhi – nhi yaar , ab bata mai kya karoon

Tarika( interrupting) – ye kya ishhare kia jar he ho itni der se aur kise ye ishaare kr rhe ho

Abhi (scared a bit)- are nhi nhi , maine…..t…to …k…koi ishaara nhi kia

Tarika – hm…whatever

( now everyone gets out of that room one by one ….., without thinking that abhirika will be left alone there )

Salunke- tarika abhi ki bandage kr k tum dono bhi bhar aa jaana , hm logon ko wapas bhi to jaana h

Tarika- yes sir

Now abhirika r alone n taika is done with his bandage n she is about to leave then suddenly abhi grab tarika from her wrist n turn her n cover her in his arms n tarika (hesitated n shocked)- dekho abhi , plz mjhe jaane do , tum kya soch rhe ho ki mai tumhe maaf kr dungi

Abhi- tarika ye tum kya keh rhi ho , kyat tum mjhe jaanti nhi ho

Tarika mjhe pata h kit um kitne bade flirty ho , koi ladki baad me dekhte ho, tumhari nazar pehle fisal jaati h

( daya is watching both of them from outside the room , actually he came to take his shirt but he did not disturb tham as he really wanted all their mis understandings to be fixed)

Abhi- are yaar tum kya keh rhi ho jot um ne us din dekha waisa kuch bhi nhi tha

Tarika - mai kaise yakeen karlu

( tarika is continuously speaking breathless n abhi is just frustatd by her sarcastic remarks , so to keep her mouth shut , he just suddenly caught /hold tarika's face n he just locked his lips with her ( this was the first time they kissed each other) n they both suddenly shut their eyes n felt eachother while kissing ..here daya was shocked n his eyes widened to see both of them in this situation but suddenly daya's phone rings n he came out of the shock , n the ringing of his phone also let abhirika apart n they both came back to their senses .

Tarika ( stammering n hesitating)- aa …t….tumhara…ph…..phone baj rha h abhijeet

Abhi- nh nhi , mera phone nhi phone tumhara baja h

Abhi 9suddenly in shock)- iska matlab yaha ….koi aur bhi h

Daya suddenly started speaking - sorry , I m really very sorry , wo m.. mai bas apni shirt lene aaya tha aur phir acp sir bhi tum log ko bula re the aur phir maine socha k mai hi chala jau kyunki maine socha k shayad tum dono koi jaroori baat kar rhe ho aur agar koi aura a jata toh….

Abhi- nahi yaya yar ye toh tmne acha kiya

Daya- nahi yaar lekin phir bhi I I im sorry! Plzzzzzzzzz

Tarika- no no daya sir isme aapki koi galti nhi ye toh kisi aur ko sochna chahiye tha

Daya – aaaaa- achia ab bahar chalet h ise phele acp kisi aur ko bheje ya phir khud aa jaye toh problem ho jayegi

Abhi- ha yar tum bilkul thk khe rahe ho chalo ise phele ki koi aur aye

(now they all 3 came out n then)

Acp- daya maine tmhe in dono ko bulane k liye bheja tha wahi rukne kliye nahi lekin vaise tum teeno ab tk kaha rhe gaye the

Abhi- sir w ohm teeno wo sir wo

Acp- abhijeet ye wow o kya laga rkha h batate kyun nhi ho k kaha rh gaye the

Abhi- sir ….. daya batyega

Acp- batao daya kya baat h

Daya – sir mai batu sir wo wo sir baat kuch aisi h k wo

Acp – tum bhi wow o pe atak gaye tum dono baat bata ho ya nhi

Daya- sir mai bta toh raha hu, sir baat aisi h k sir meri aur tarika ki kisi baat pe bhes ho gayi thi bs isiliye sir

Acp- itni si baat batane main itni der laga di waise bhes kis baat pe hui thi

Daya-kya sir

Acp- ha batao bhes kis baat pe hui thi mai bhi jana chahta hu aisi konsi baat h jis baat ko solve krne mein tumhe itni der lag gyi kyun ! nhi jaan skta kya bolo ab chup kyun khede ho

Daya- nhi sir wo baat nhi h wo

Salunke- kyun daya abhijeet aur tarika ki koi baat h kya, kyun boss sahi kh rah u mai ya nahi

Abhijeet sahi ma matlab kya aapka aap khan kya chahte h

Salunkhe – mai toh kuch bhi nahi khan chahta par tumhari awaz se toh aisa lag raha jaise tumhari koi baat ho

Daya-ye aap kya khe ja rhe h salunkhe sahib aisi koi baat nhi h

Salunkhe- tum kyun kho gaye kuch bhi

Daya- aisi koi baat nhi h aap ne puri baat toh jani ni bas khne se matlab

Acp- achia ab bahut ho gaya ab baat batao

Daya(in his own ) mjhe toh laga tha k is sab bhes k bhich acp sir kuch puchege hi ni par nhi ine toh sab puchna h!

Acp –kya hua daya chup kyun khade ho

Daya – nhi sir wo ye baat thi k wo meri aur tarika ki bet lagi h

Acp- (shockingly) bet

Daya- ha sir

Acp – itne bade ho gaye ho ye baccho wali adete kab jayengi

Abhi- ha sir mai bhi toh yehi kh raha tha

Acp – tum chup raho e tumhare liye bhi lagu hota h tum dono k baski shaadi waadi toh karni baski h nhi in faltu ki chizo mein dimag ladat raho

Daya- sir is mein shaadi ki baat kaha se aa gayi

Acp- acha toh ab tum mjhe bataoge k kyabaat krni chahiye , kyun!

Daya- nhi sir mera matlab wo nahi tha

Acp – achia bet kis baat pe lagi

Daya- sirwo ye baat thi k maine tarika se uske past k bare mein pucha tha usne batane se mana kar diya , toh sir

Acp- toh sir maine bhi josh mein kh diya k mai pta laga k rhunga , kyun! Tk h ya nhi

Daya- nhi sir aap bilkul thk kh rahe h

Freedy- (relaxed) oh

Salunkhe- ka hua bhi tune kaise rahat ki sans li

Freedy- acha hua daya sir apne bta diya k aapki aur dr tarika ki shart lagi h

Sachin- kyun freedy tumhe kya laga tha

Freedy- are agar daya sir nhi bta te toh mai toh yhi sochta rhta k dr tarika ne daya sir k abhijeet sir k samene bat khichke mara h

All cid members laugh …..n leave for MUMBAI…..

/ the end\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...

A/N-sorry guyz it was really a late update but I'll soon be back with an othe stuff….

Hope u like this one


End file.
